


Depths of Night

by Elewynne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Late at Night, Library Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewynne/pseuds/Elewynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessa prefers to spend time in the library late at night; tonight she has an unexpected companion.<br/>Two part, non-canon story of the Lady Inquisitor and Cullen's first kiss - and then some. NSFW! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Company

She tossed her cloak on the back of the chair, sighing as she contemplated the stacks of books piled on the library table. _Another night researching the Fade and trying to learn more about Corypheus_. Lessa looked up, startled, as Cullen walked into the library, giving her a slight smile.

“Inquisitor. You’re working late tonight,” he said.

“Yes,” she replied after a surprised pause. “I thought I would be the only one here.” She stood uncertainly as he walked over and draped his own grey wool cloak on the chair across the narrow table from her. He was out of his armor for once, clad only in a plain linen shirt and soft breeches.

“I wasn’t tired, and felt like getting some work done. I was rather sick of my office walls and thought I’d work here. If I am not disturbing you, that is.” He paused, looking at her.

She shook her head no, heart racing. He nodded at her with a grateful smile, pulled a book off a nearby shelf and sat down across from her, flipping through pages. She lowered herself into her own chair, acutely aware that of all the chairs and couches strewn around the library he picked the one across from her. Lessa briefly worried that the table was so narrow she might accidentally kick him. She carefully situated herself, pulling a heavy tome over and flipping it open, determined not to read too much into this surprising, but not unpleasant, coincidence. 

She tried to focus on her reading, and not the handsome man across from her, but what little concentration she had was broken not ten minutes later by footsteps echoing down the stairs from above. Her head snapped up as Leliana came into view. The Spymaster raised her eyebrows slightly when she saw Lessa and Cullen sharing a table in the otherwise abandoned library.

“Inquisitor. Commander,” she said softly in greeting. Cullen looked up and nodded at Leliana with a soft smile before returning to his book. Leliana turned to Lessa, a questioning look on her face. “Are you… _both_ planning on working through the night, Inquisitor?”  She paused, her voice lowering. “Here. Alone?” Lessa felt her face reddening as Leliana’s eyes took in the loose tunic and pants she preferred to lounge around in at night. Lessa glanced over at Cullen, who seemed to be engrossed in his reading and ignoring them.

“Well yes... You know I prefer working through the night. I have a lot of work to catch up on and the library is the best place for it. And the Commander happened to have the same idea…” She spoke too quickly, as if making excuses. She stared defiantly up at Leliana. _I’m just here to read and research, I’m not doing anything wrong, I have nothing to explain!_ Leliana smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, as if making note of her silent defense and summarily dismissing it.

“I shall leave you to it then. Goodnight.” Leliana gave her one last mysterious smile before turning and continuing down the stairs, the door at the bottom giving a quiet thump as it shut behind her.

With her concentration completely shattered, Lessa became acutely aware of how she was completely alone with Cullen. Their long, narrow table was softly lit by candelabras burning at either end; the rest of the library was dim, with only a few scattered sconces casting pools of light in the darkness. She could see the walls of Skyhold out the window nearby, gleaming silver and silent in the moonlight.

Midnight at Skyhold was strangely still and soft, the courtyards empty and the thick stone muffling any noise from other rooms.  It was a quiet she usually relished, but with her present company it made her all the more aware of her own noise. Her breath sounded too loud in her ears and she was certain she could hear her heart beating in her chest. The stillness was otherwise only broken by the occasional quiet shuffle of Cullen turning the pages of his book.  Lessa lowered her head further, filling her view with the book open in front of her, determined to focus on her research. She stared at the words on the page, willing her mind to take interest in them, but her entire being was hyperaware of the person across from her – how one of his hands on the table was resting just inches away from her own, how she shifted her leg and wasn’t sure if her she was brushing against the table or _his_ leg.

She glanced across the table to her unexpected companion this night, eyeing him through her lashes. Cullen seemed absorbed in his reading, unaware of how distracting he was to her. Her heart refused to stop its hammering as she watched his hand as he reached up to turn a page; watched the muscles in his forearm ripple gently as he shifted the book in his other hand. He hadn’t bothered to lace the neck of his shirt, and the open “v” gave a tantalizing glimpse of his chest, rising and falling slowly as he breathed. She felt her body tingle as she watched him, her mind once again fantasizing about how it would feel to touch him, to have him touch her… 

Lessa slowly became aware that his eyes were on her, and not his book. Her heart leapt and she felt her face heat as she looked up and locked stares with Cullen. _How long has he been watching me watch him?_ Her mouth dry, she couldn’t speak; instead she stared silently at him, her eyes wide with surprise. His amber eyes had an intensity to them she didn’t know how to interpret, but it made her heart thump harder in her chest and her stomach turn to knots. The silence drew out between them, the air in the room seeming to thicken with tension. Lessa tried to slow her breathing, tried to think of what she should do, what she should say, but was held frozen as if under a spell, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

“ _Lessa,_ ” Cullen whispered, his voice hoarse as if he’d been shouting. She felt her mouth open slightly in surprise at the use of her name, something he had only done once before. She licked her lips, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly he stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her across the table towards him, spilling his book on the floor as his mouth captured hers. She half-gasped half-moaned as his lips met hers with a fierce intensity that shot through her whole body like lightning. After a few seconds her paralysis broke and she pressed back into the kiss with all her own repressed desire, leaning further over the narrow table, reaching a hand up and tangling her fingers in his hair. His mouth parted and she gladly opened to him, their kiss deepening as his tongue glided over hers and his hands slid down her torso. He grabbed her waist, urging her up and across the table to him. She clumsily brought her legs up and slid across the narrow table, blindly following his urgent pull, unwilling to take her mouth from his. She was vaguely aware of books, precious rare books, sliding and falling to the ground as they frantically drew together, but she couldn’t care, not right now. All she could focus on was Cullen - his hands pulling her towards him, his mouth on fire against hers as he kissed her like a man possessed, the firm planes of his body as he finally drew hers against him, perching her on the edge of the table, her legs wrapping around his.

His arm curled around her waist, pressing her to him as the other tangled in her hair, his mouth still hungry on hers. Lessa felt as if she was going to combust, his touch igniting a fire she’d never felt before, sending curls of desire shooting through her belly. She moaned softly into his mouth as their tongues stroked against each other, her hand running up his arm to his shoulder and gripping tight, trying to meld their bodies closer together. She could feel the tension in his muscles, as if the intensity he was showing was just a trickle of the torrential desire he held in check. She pulled herself up higher against his body, her breasts sliding against his chest; the sensation of her taut nipples dragging against the fabric of her shirt causing her to moan again.

Cullen growled low in his throat, almost crushing her against him as his mouth left a trail of fire down her jaw and onto her neck, tongue flicking against her overheated skin. Lessa gasped, breathless, her head dropping back as Cullen pulled her hair, exposing the long, vulnerable curve of her neck to him. She arched her whole body up, pressing into his, as he slowly worked down her throat. She tightened her legs around his waist, pressing her hips into his and feeling the hard, hot jut of him pressing through the fabric between her thighs. She cried out wordlessly as he pushed back, sending a wave of pleasure rolling through her.

And suddenly his mouth was gone, his hand fell away from her waist. Lessa opened her eyes, confused, looking into amber eyes wide with fear and apology, his lips red and swollen from their kissing.  His other hand suddenly released her hair, his eyes darting to it as if surprised.

His mouth worked silently a moment. “Lessa… I…” Cullen paused. She started at him, not knowing what was happening, her mind and body still caught in a hurricane of long-pent-up passion. “I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…” he trailed off softly, taking a small step away from her.

“Wwhat do you mean?” she finally stammered out, still confused.

He looked at the disordered table behind her, then back up to her face. “I… I should not have done that. I just… You’re so beautiful, and we were alone, and I have wanted you for so long. I thought… No, I didn’t think… I’m so sorry…” he trailed off, his face reddening.

Lessa stood up, panting, realizing he was about to leave; part of her mind marveling that the demanding, self-assured, passionate man that had just been unravelling her, body and soul, could transform so quickly into such a shy and unsure person.

“Cullen,” she whispered, reaching out and grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving. Her throat froze on the next words, and part of her mind laughed at the irony of her own timidness. _Now, after what they just shared; now that she knew he felt the same way that she did_. She swallowed. “Please, don’t go…”

His amber eyes searched hers, questioning. She pulled his willing body closer, against hers, and he tilted his head down. She ran her hands up his arms, and his hands slowly, tentatively, rested on her waist as they looked at each other. _Here, here when we’re close, it is safe to share what has never been said, what, it seems, we both want to say…_

“I want you,” she whispered, eyes roaming over his face just inches from hers. She made herself look him in the eyes. “I… care about you. I just have never had the courage to do anything…” her words were cut off as Cullen closed the last few inches between them and caught her again in a hungry, relieved kiss. He moaned softly as Lessa threw her body against his, eager to reclaim her hold on his flesh.

With her confession Cullen seemed to regain all his confidence, his hands running possessively over her body, kissing her as if his life depended on it. His tongue slid over hers as he pulled her up against him, onto her toes, hitching her leg over his hip. Lessa gasped against his mouth as his firm heat pressed against her apex and her breasts dragged up his chest again, her desire redoubled as his mouth reclaimed hers, his obvious need for her making her whole body tingle. His hand slid up from her thigh, over the curve of her ass, up her waist until he was cupping her breast through the fabric of her shirt. Lessa’s head flew back unbidden, a gasping moan escaping as she pressed into his touch, his fingers circling around her tight nipple sending waves of pleasure through her body.

“Oh! Cullen, yes…” she panted softly, arching herself into him…


	2. Fireworks

Growling softly against her neck Cullen picked her up, lifting her completely off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth trailed up her neck and nibbled at her earlobe as he turned and carried her to a wide couch Dorian installed in one of the alcoves. Lessa tangled her hands in his hair, recapturing his mouth as he sat them down, shifting her legs so she was kneeling on either side of his hips. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and she gasped as his fingers travelled up the bare skin of her waist, his callouses sending tingles along her spine. His touch drove her mad, and she arched her back and sighed in pleasure as his hands ran up her sides. Cullen lifted her shirt off and stared at her naked torso, her breasts hanging free and her nipples puckering in the air.

“Makers breath, Lessa…” he whispered, his eyes wide as he looked at her.

Cullen drew her against him again, his hand caressing her breast as he kissed her deeply. Their mouths moved against each other, gliding, as his fingers teased at her nipple. Lessa felt like her whole body was molten with desire, her fingers tightening in his hair and her thighs squeezing against his hips, needing nothing in the world but for Cullen to take her, fill her, consume her whole. He trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder as her head fell back, panting. He nipped and sucked at her heated skin, working his way down her shoulders and chest to her aching nipples, slowly circling one with his tongue as he massaged the other with his fingers. She cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders as her clit pulsed and her whole body electrified. He hummed against her, teasing one nipple then the other with his mouth as she gripped him, moaning softly.

When he released her nipple Lessa bunched up his shirt in her hands, drawing it up and over his head. Her heart raced at the sight of his exposed chest and fine blond hair scattered across it; her eyes following it down his torso as it condensed to a pale gold line disappearing below his waistband. She ran her hands up his arms and across his bare shoulders, luxuriating in how soft his skin felt below her fingers. Cullen watched her take him in, a faint smirk curling the side of his lips.

“Do I meet with your approval?” he asked in a low voice, his eyes burning into hers.

“Oh Gods yes,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing him again. Her hands ran down the firm, velvet planes of his chest and abdomen, brushing teasingly over the bulge in his trousers. Cullen moaned against her mouth as his body shivered at her touch. He grabbed her wrists in his hands, as he pulled back slightly.

“ _Vixen_ ,” he whispered against her lips before pressing in again, his tongue gliding against hers. Lessa moaned, pinned helplessly against his body and thrilling at the sensation. Cullen pulled back again, gathering both her wrists in one of his hands and lifting her body with the other as he turned and laid her down on the cushions.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he growled, his voice rough and low as he hovered over her, his thigh pressing against her apex and sending a bolt of pleasure through her body.

Lessa looked up into his eyes and shook her head, breathless as his body slid onto hers. He leaned in as if to kiss her and Lessa closed her eyes; instead she felt his breath on her lips as he whispered, “I have wanted you for so long…” She whimpered as his hand ran down her neck and over her breast.

“I need you… Cullen, please” she finally was able to whisper, her body shaking with desperation, a feverish, undeniable urge to feel his naked skin on hers, feel him move in her, to reach that sweet release…

Cullen groaned against her mouth, searing a kiss on her lips as his fingers tightened against her breast. She felt his whole body tremble as if fighting a losing battle to _let go_ and give in to all the pent up desire he held inside. She felt as if his skin was igniting her with the most exquisite fire, and still it wasn’t enough. Lessa rolled her hips against his as her fingers dug into his biceps; his answering moan and involuntary thrust back making her cry out in return.

Cullen pulled back, raising himself and tearing at the laces to her pants. Lessa gratefully freed herself from the last confines of her clothing, and he stared at her, breathless and flushed. She reached out her arm to him, beckoning him closer. He crawled back up her body, kissing her thighs, teasingly brushing her glistening apex with his tongue. Lessa gasped, hips writhing in pent up ecstasy. Cullen grinned against her belly, working his way up her torso with his hands and mouth. As soon as she could reach she undid the laces of his pants and shoved them down. Cullen gasped, breathless, as she freed his straining cock and ran her hands over his hard length. He leaned back and shed the last of his clothes as she wrapped her legs around him so he was kneeling between them in all his naked glory. She sighed at the sight – Cullen, the man she’d fantasized about for so long; naked, flushed, and breathless, a light sheen of sweat on his skin; his hair mussed and curling at the tips. He stared back at her with a mix of awe and desire, his hands trembling slightly as he stroked her thighs.

“A..are you sure you want this, Lessa?” he whispered, his uncertainty resurfacing at this, the most vulnerable moment.

She sat up, drawing his face down to hers. “I have never wanted anything more in my life,” she whispered in return. She could feel his whole body tense and trembling against hers, straining to hold himself back.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he said, hesitating. Lessa brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

“You won’t hurt me,” she said. “I want you… all of you… Don’t hold back from me…”

Cullen stared at her silently as his body stilled, like the calm before the storm, his gaze intense and hungry. She tightened her fingers in his hair and kissed him, biting at his lower lip. Cullen _growled_ at her, shoving her back, deep into the cushions as he pressed his naked flesh against hers and claimed her mouth with his. Lessa moaned at the sensation of feeling his body fully on hers, skin to skin, his erection pressing into her thigh. His hand slid down her torso, finding its way to the apex of her legs. Cullen groaned when he felt how wet she was, and Lessa cried out as he slid his fingers between her thighs. Her whimpers increased as his fingers circled the already aroused bundle of nerves at her core and his mouth moved down, teasing at one breast and then the other.

“Cullen please!” she cried out, her body writhing, the coils in her belly tightening as he wound her up even further towards ecstasy.

“Please…?” he growled against her shoulder, kissing his way slowly up her neck.

“I need… you… inside me…” Lessa whimpered, almost unable to speak, her mind a white blaze of passion.

Cullen groaned, his face over hers as his hand moved one of her legs over his hip and she felt, _finally_ , the firm heat of his cock against the entrance to her core. She nearly screamed in pleasure as he rolled his hips, thrusting inside her, filling her impossibly full. Cullen groaned in her ear as he seated himself completely.

“Maker…” he panted, lips against her temple, his body trembling as they clung to each other, reveling in the sensation of their unity. He drew himself out of her slowly as he leaned back, watching her face; the sensation making her shiver and cling tighter to him, crying out. With a sigh he thrusted back into her; repeating the motion again and again - slowly, deliberately; drawing out their pleasure. Lessa felt as if she was about to explode, her ecstasy building impossibly high, coiling in her belly and between her legs until she could barely think, barely breathe - but she needed _more._ Her nails dug into his back, biting hard enough to make Cullen gasp in response.

“Lessa…” he panted, his voice a warning. She dug her nails in harder and rolled her hips against him, forcing him deeper into her body, making him moan and shiver, eyes squeezing shut.

“Cullen,” she breathed in response. “I’m yours… take me…”

With another groan he thrust into her again, harder and deeper. His hand roughly grabbed her thigh as the other arm braced against her shoulder. All restraint broken, he pounded into her again and again at a furious pace. Lessa clung to his body, her mouth open in a wordless scream of pleasure as Cullen drug her relentlessly towards release. Finally her whole body arched, muscles locking as she clung to him as wave after wave of orgasm washed through her, her cries echoing across the empty library. Still he was relentless, pounding into her, small moans and gasps escaping his lips as he claimed her through and beyond her release.

Lessa arched her hips and braced her arm against the armrest above her head, pressing back into him, trying to bring their bodies closer, deeper; the pleasure rebuilding inside her even as the last waves slowly faded. Cullen lowered his head, capturing her mouth, his lips hot and salty with sweat, his frantic breath cooling the sweat on her own face as she parted her lips and their tongues stroked against each other, mimicking the thrusts of their bodies. She moaned, her body tightening again, and he swallowed the sound. His pace was relentless, wild; his body undeniable in its demand that she open to him and release. She felt her orgasm crest over her again, a tidal wave of white noise and pleasure, blinding her to everything but Cullen moving inside her, his cock filling her, his mouth on hers, the slick glide of their bodies against each other.

She felt his arms tighten around her, his pace becoming even more frantic, pushing her deeper into the cushions. Her name fell from his lips as she felt his body convulse, the heat of his orgasm filling her belly.

Slowly he relaxed, his body draped across hers as he rested on his elbows; his breath ghosting along her neck. Lessa felt his heart slow its frantic racing in his chest as she caught her breath, floating down from the heights of her ecstasy. Her eyes closed, her body exhausted but her heart soaring and light, as she inhaled the scent of him and relished in the feeling of his body on hers.

 

* * *

 

Dorian’s head pounded. Mentally, he swore to never again drink Maraas-Lok with The Iron Bull. The sun was just a blush of red on the horizon but between his hangover and Bull’s snoring he was not getting any sleep. Instead he opted for reading, quiet, and his favorite chair. He carried a hot cup of tea up the stairs to the library, his footsteps whispering in the predawn quiet; the only indication that anyone else was awake in Skyhold was the faint smell of baking bread. He pushed open the door, expecting the orderly peace of his quiet retreat; only to nearly drop his mug at seeing a dozen books upended and scattered across the table and floor. Furious, Dorian swept into the library, very nearly shouting a curse before he abruptly came to a halt.

His anger evaporated into shock as he took in the apparently naked Inquisitor lying atop the equally naked Commander, a blanket half-draped over them as they both slept on one of his couches, oblivious to his intrusion. He took in the disarray of books and the clothing strewn across the floor and a grin spread across his face. He allowed himself a moment to eye Cullen’s naked torso admiringly, sighing in silent appreciation at the well-muscled arms curled protectively around Lessa as they slept. His headache forgotten and fighting the urge to whistle, Dorian quietly turned and left the library.

A short time later, the librarians were surprised and confused to find all entrances to the library sealed with magical barriers, and a note on the doors, written in elegant script: “Closed Until Further Notice.”


End file.
